


Intimacy

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Breeding, F/M, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, alpha reader, dont read if you don’t like wincest, lots of smut, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam is in unexpected heat and wants the two alphas that he craves.





	Intimacy

The second you and Dean returned from retrieving take out you knew. The omega scent washed through the bunker and you looked to the older Winchester. He kept his eyes on the stairs as he stomped down them. He abandoned the food bags, something you’d never expect him to do, in favor of heading for the omega.

What went on between the brothers was no secret, you’d known them their whole lives. You grew up with them, watched them get close, closer than two brothers should be. You’d done your best to stay out of the way, let them do what they do and mind your own business.

But ever since moving into the bunker it had been difficult. The younger Winchester, the omega, was always on your mind. Whether it was actual feelings or biological attraction, you had no idea. All you knew was that you wanted him.

But, he already had an alpha. A very protective one at that. Still, your alpha instinct to make sure the omega was okay took over, guiding you down the hall, following the scent of his heat all the way to the door.

Raising your hand too knock on the door, you were startled when Dean stepped out. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean barked, making sure his body was blocking the door, leaving it open only a crack.

You did your best to not let Sam’s scent get to you, but fuck- it was so overwhelming. So sweet yet musky. “Is he okay? I thought his heat wasn’t for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, well obviously not.” Dean snapped. You couldn’t blame him for being protective, but it did hurt you a bit. That he didn’t trust you around his omega in heat.

Your relationship with Sam and Dean was far from rocky, you three worked and lived in sync. Until Sam was in heat. That’s when you knew to stay away from Dean and Sam especially. But, lately Sam seemed to be seeking you out.

You’d be in the library reading or cooking or cleaning, or whatever you could to to pass the time when Sam would walk in. He’d hover a little too close, like he was trying to invoke a reaction from you. But, the only one who ever did anything was Dean, practically snarling as he dragged Sam away from you.

“Y/n?” Sam called out, muffled by the door, voice only escaping through the small opening.

“Get away. Please.” Dean growled, lip twitching up into a snarl, but eyes showing a different emotion. Before you could respond with an apology, Dean slipped back into the room and slammed the door in your face.

The lock clicked and you sighed, rolling your eyes and heading down the hallway.

But, before you went, you heard Dean yell something at his omega. “I don’t care Sammy, she’s not ours!”

Furrowing your brows you shook your head and headed for the library, over analyzing every word.

You had left the takeout bags where Dean had dropped them, reading in favor of eating. You couldn’t eat, you felt this pit in your stomach, like you’d be sick. You’d known that feeling too well. Only ever happened when the younger Winchester was in heat.

A few hours later, maybe two, but you weren’t sure, you were still reading. Halfway through a thick book on archangel lore, oblivious to the world. You barely noticed Dean walking into the library, scenting the stink of sex but not bothering to look up.

The chair across from you scraped against the hardwood floor, than a light thud. Sighing you book marked your place, which happened to be an interesting part, and looked up at Dean.

He was wearing a tight lipped expression, brows furrowed the slightest. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except for your face. “What’s up, Dean?”

He was silent for a few moments, lost in his own head before looking up at you. “Do you believe that someone can have multiple true mates?”

You had to do a double take, waiting for Dean to crack a joke or something. But, he kept his eyes on you, probably more serious that you’d ever seen him.

“Dean, I-“

“Well, Sam does.” He let out a humorless laugh and sat back in the chair. “He thinks that you’re,” He let out a sigh and brought his hands to his face. “He thinks that you’re his alpha too. Some bullshit about a deeper connection and-“

“Dean-“

“Because I guess I’m not enough for him anymore.” Dean was practically seething as he stared up at the ceiling.

You exhaled slightly and brought Dean attention back to you. Resting a hand on his, your curled your smaller fingers around his hand. “That’s not true, Dean. You’re Sam’s alpha, his true mate. He loves you.”

He made no attempt the pull away, which seemed to be a good sign. But, then his glossy eyes locked on yours. “Then why does he love you too?” 

Your brows shot to your hairline and your lips parted in confusion. “You- you’re serious.”

“Do you think I’d make this shit up? ‘Course I’m serious!” Dean’s chest heaved, you’d never seen him try to hard to fight back emotions, choking on his own words. “He’s- He-“

“Dean,” you spoke calmly, fighting back your own overwhelming thoughts and feelings. “Just breathe.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked weakly, staring down to where your hand covered his. He let out a broken laugh before swallowing. “My omega loves someone else. Someone… someone I love too.”

You couldn’t speak, it’s like your brain had malfunctioned when Dean looked up. “There’s a reason I’m so hard on you during his heats, my ruts. I know if I had the chance, if he had the chance… we’d both give in. But it still hurts, yknow? I’ve felt guilty about it for a long time, like I was gonna hurt Sam if I admitted it.” He brought his free hand up to stroke his jaw, not willing to part from your touch. “Turns out he feels the same.”

You nodded slowly, taking in his words. “You love me?” You whispered and he nodded. 

“I have an omega, I know it’s wrong. I mean, you’re an alpha and so am I. It wouldn’t work out, I’ve known that. But with Sam it’s different. Because if you wanted him too… he could have you. It bugs me that he would want that.”

“I get it, Dean. He’s your omega, has been for the longest time. It’s understandable that you still feel protective.” 

“Why are you being so understanding? Huh? Why- why can’t you yell at me? Or tell me I’m wrong?” Dean practically pleaded with you, wanting nothing more than to pretend this hadn’t happened, he hated being vulnerable. Hated sharing his feelings.

“Because,” you took a deep breath. “I love you both too. And trust me, I’ve beat myself up over it for years. You’re Sam’s and Sam is yours. Leaves no room for me.” You bite the inside of your cheek before exhaling. “God this is complicated.”

Dean huffed out a small chuckle. “Yeah, yeah it is. I feel like an asshole.” He shook his head. “I’m pissed at Sam for feeling the same thing that I feel. How does that make sense?”

“It’s natural, Dean. You’re his alpha and his brother. You’ve got a right to be possessive.” 

Suddenly Dean was leaning across the table, hand tangling in your hair and pulling your lips to his. You moaned against his lips as you fought for control. He was certainly right about two alphas. 

“Come take care of Sammy with me.” He groaned out when he pulled back entirely,. Pushing his chair back and standing. Your thighs squeezed together when you saw the hardening imprint in his pants. “We both want you.”

“Can you accept that? Sharing your omega?” You pulled yourself to your feet and walked around the table until you were standing in front of him. 

He cracked a grin, finally a genuine look of happiness. “As long as I get a turn.” You rolled your eyes yet smiled and he winked.

Before you could get a word out, he had you scooped up in his arms and you laughed as he carried you bridal style back to Sam’s room. 

“How can you go from being broody to being a dork?” You wrapped your arms around his neck as he reached down to turn the door knob.

“I guess you bring out the better side of me.”

The atmosphere immediately changed when you entered the room. The lights were off, except for a few candles on the desk. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, sweat soaked and chest heaving. His arm was thrown over his eyes and he was completely naked. His cock was thick and hard, pulsing and leaking from the tip.

Dean kicked the door shut and Sam immediately sat up when he scented not only his alpha, but you as well. 

“Brought you a present.” Dean grinned when he gently lowered you to stand.

Sam’s eyes locked on you as you approached. “Alpha.” Instinctively you purred and moved to stand in front of him.

“Omega.” Hearing his title from your lips had Sam almost whining. His hands locked around your waist and hooked his fingers in the waistband of your leggings. But before he could pull them down, Dean stepped in. 

“You’re not the one in charge here, little omega. I think you need some manners.” You felt Dean press himself behind you, arms circling around your waist as his pulled you back, grinding his hard, covered bulge against your ass.

Sam immediately pulled away, sitting back on his knees. “Please, Dean.” His hand snakes down to wrap around his own cock as he looked up at his two alphas.

Anyone who looked at Sam would be surprised of his omega status. He was built like a full blooded alpha. He was a very large man, his whole body was very proportional to his height. His appearance screamed alpha.

“Let’s get one thing clear,” Dean growled out to you and his baby brother. “I’m still the one in charge, and you will both obey.”

“Yes, alpha.” Sam immediately responded. 

“Y/n, are you gonna be good for me?” Dean growled against your ear, arms locking tighter around you.

“Yes, D- Yes, alpha.”

He hummed against you in contentment. “Good girl.” He pulled away from you and you whine at the loss of his touch. “Get on the bed.”

Shocking even yourself, you immediately obeyed. Crawling onto the bed next to Sam, whose lust blown eyes locked into you. “Get her clothes off, Sammy.”

The omega happily obliged. Pulling your shirt over your head before moving to your bra. You allowed him to work on your clothing, practicing with relinquishing control. You allowed him to guide you to lay on your back, giving him access to pull your leggings and panties down your legs easily.

Having you beneath him, Sam couldn't fight back his urges. You gasped out in shock when he buried his face between your legs and dragged his wet tongue from your hole to your clit.

A loud crack had your looking up. Sam whimpered but kept his face between your legs, shoving his hot, wet muscle into your channel. His big hands tightened around your thighs and you moaned.

Once again a smack echoed through the room, seeing this time and identified the sound as Dean spanking Sam’s ass.

When Sam refused to let up on you, Dean growled, hand tangling in his omegas brown locks, he yanked Sam’s head back, causing him to cry out.

“What about me being in charge don’t you understand?” You couldn’t take your eyes off the sight in front of you, Dean dominating his omega right on top of you. Fresh slick spilled between your thighs and Sam’s tongue darted out past his lips.

“I need her, Dean. Need you too. Please.” Sam whimpered and you shuddered in excitement, unable to find words.

“Want both your alphas?” The way Dean said it made you smile. Both your alphas. 

“Yes. God yes. Need it.” Dean dropped Sam’s hair and shoved him forward. Sam crawled over you and heaved in anticipation. You felt his heavy cock land on your pelvis, precum smearing on your skin.

“Fuck.” You couldn’t stop yourself from verbalizing your thoughts. Dean chuckled as he knelt behind Sam, also undressed completely. 

“He’s a big boy, isn’t he?” Dean’s hand snakes around and wrapped around Sam’s shaft, causing him to whine and bucked his hips up. “You wanna fuck her, omega?” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear.

“Please.” Sam gasped out when Dean guided his cock to notch at your entrance, but not before collecting some of your slick. “Christ, you’re so wet. Can feel it drippin’ outta you. This all for us?” Dean rested his head on Sam shoulder and looked to you. 

“Yes.” You simply whined, watching as Dean moved his slicked up fingers behind his brother.  
Sam practically yelped from Deans actions, leaving little to the imagination of what he was doing to his brother. 

“You’re both so needy, aren’t you. Just by lookin’ at you I’d think you were an omega too.” Dean teased you. In other circumstances you would have rolled your eyes, but this time your only respond was bucking your hips towards Sam’s glorious cock.

Than you see the tight grip Dean had on Sam. One hand holding his cock and the other working Sam’s tight hole open. Looking up to the omega you could see how desperate he was, sweat dripping from his hairline as his jaw clenched in concentration.

Nodding in contentment Dean pulled his hands from Sam, but stayed seated behind him. “Go slow, omega. You want this to last, don’t you?” Sam nodded, hands locking on your waist, pulling your hips up for a better angle.

Licking his lips, Sam focused on where his thick cock was sliding into your soaked hole, watching as you took him inch by inch. Your gasps of pleasure doing nothing but egging him on. The agonizing stretch only making you want more.

Using your slick as lube, Dean pushed a third finger into Sam and thrust them deeper than before, causing the omega to whimper. When Dean’s fingers grazed his sweet spot, Sam’s control slipped, thrusting into you completely with a moan, causing you to cry out.

Sam’s eyes fluttered as he adjusted to the feeling of being buried inside your tight, hot, wet heat. It wasn’t a feeling he was accustomed to, Dean having been his alpha since they were teens. The sensation of you clenching around him had him twitching inside you, his hands fisting in the bedsheets.

Sam’s hips jerked and shuddered as his brother prepped him, using ever ounce of control he had to not spill inside you. “Keep moving, Sam. But go slow. I can tell you’re about to cum.” Dean’s free hand moved to lock around the omegas throat, while you lay back and take in the show. “If you cum before I’m inside you, you’ll be punished. And you won’t like it.” Dean’s growled warning had even you whimpering. “Go. Slow.”

When Dean released his throat, Sam gasped for air, gently rotating his hips, not giving either of you nearly enough friction. Sam leaned forward, hand still fisting the sheets on your sides as he continued his torturous pace. You were squirming against him in frustration, but Sam followed the eldest alphas orders and continued fucking you ever so slowly. 

Sam’s pleasured noises continued as Dean worked him up, almost out of view. But, over Sam’s broad shoulders you could see the way his head was dropped, eyes full of focus as he opened up his omega.

“You enjoying yourself, y/n?” Dean inquired, not bothering to look up at you. If he had, he would have seen your cheeks dusted with blush and your hands gripping the sheets above your head in frustration.

“It’d be even better if you let Sam move.” You growled and Sam looked to where his cock was halfway inside of you, hips pushing ever so slowly. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Dean simply hummed. “You want Sam to fuck you. To really fuck you.” Dean looked up at you with a wicked smirk.

When Dean lined himself up with to Sam’s hole, he shuddered. The thick head of big brothers cock press through his tight muscle, working his way inside until he was buried in balls deep. Sam’s arms seemed to give out as he dropped on top of you. Dean began to fuck himself in and out of Sam, whose face was buried in your neck as he panted for air.

“Thought you wanted to fuck two alphas.” Dean chuckled as he slammed his hips back against Sam’s ass, causing the omega to yelp in pleasure. “Can’t just lay there, baby boy.” Once again Dean chuckled, making no effort to let up on Sam. “Think you’re crushing her.”

Your only response was a moan when Dean slammed his hips hard enough to make Sam move inside you.

Regaining his bearings, Sam sat up, hands on either side of you as he began to work in rhythm with his alpha. Dean thrust into Sam and Sam pushed into you, and you just laid there and accepted everything they had to offer. 

Your nails dig into Sam's back, which had him grunting louder and hips snapping into you faster.

Dean moved his plump lips to his omegas neck and nipped at his claiming mark. You couldn’t help but picture your mark on the other side of his neck.

As if Dean read your mind, he moved to Sam’s ear. “You want her to claim you? You wanna be a slutty little omega with two claims.” 

“Yes!” Sam cried out, hips slamming harder and faster into yours. “Need you to claim me. Please.” He looked up to you with lust blown eyes. 

“Maybe you could even breed her. Be a good omega and knock up your alpha.” That seemed to ignite something inside Sam, his trusts nearly knocked the wind out of you as you clawed at his back harder.

“Want my claim?” You finally spoke up, to deep in pleasure to acknowledge how needy your voice was. 

“Please.”

“Want you to breed me.” You didn’t know what had taken over you, you’d never thought of children. But when Dean brought it up, seeing the way Sam reacted, you couldn’t help your primal instincts. 

“Need to knot you.” Dean groaned against Sam’s neck. “I’m close. I want you to cum with me.” 

Your hands moved from the omegas back to his neck, digging in slightly you pulled his head down to meet his eyes. “I want you to cum inside me. I’ll knot you if you come inside me.”

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last longer.” Dean rasped out, feeling his knot swell. Each thrust in and out of his omegas ass got harder and harder, more effort required. Finally, Dean’s knot popped and locked inside of the omega, who in turn cried out and spurted hot and thick inside you.

You came with a scream, but muffled your own yell by burying your teeth into Sam’s neck. Staking your claim on the opposite side of Dean’s. Your pussy locked around his base, the combination of you squeezing him tight and Dean stretching him out had him sobbing in pleasure. The feel of your teeth in his neck only added to the bliss.

You unclamped your teeth when you tasted blood, licking the crimson from your lips you laid back. Your arms dropped from him as your limbs quivered.

Sam was in such a state of ecstasy that it took him a moment to feel that his cum was dripping out of you, around his cock and down onto the bed sheets.

You three held that position for a while, just basking in the feel of each other. 

Dean pulled away first, his knot had deflated enough for him to slip from his omegas ass. He smirked to himself when he saw thick, white globs of cum leak from his brother’s hole. 

“I’m glad you claimed me.” Sam admitted, voice a low rasp due to his dry throat. He sat up a bit, making sure that his cock was still deep inside you. “I’ve been wanting this, wanting you for so long.”

“Me too, Sam.” You smiled as he leaned down to press his lips to yours. The kiss wasn’t rough and needy like it had been with Dean. Instead, it was the two of you enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Enjoying the intimacy.

When Dean returned to the room, he had bottles of water and a towel. He took the liberty of cleaning up himself and his brother, while you downed a whole bottle.

Your knot had finally subsided enough for Sam too pull out, and he and Dean both watched in amazement as his seed leaked from your used cunt.

Sam’s eyes were practically black with lust, extremely turned on by the fact that he had done that. That he had filled you so full your pussy was leaking with his cum.

“God, that’s gorgeous.” Dean groaned, finger swiping through your folds, collecting a decent glob of the mixture and bringing it to his lips. The eldest alpha moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. “Can’t wait until I get to do that to you.” He winked.

Sam thought about grabbing the towel, but he couldn’t bring himself to wipe away such a beautiful sight. Instead, he tucked his arms under you and lifted you from the bed while Dean pulled back the covers.

You snuggled against Sam once tucked into the bed, your head lying on his chest as Dean wiggled in behind you. 

“Love you guys.” You briefly recalled yourself saying before drifting off into a pleasant slumber, surrounded by the warmth of your new future.


End file.
